


Take Me To The Finish Line

by nishinaka (orphan_account)



Series: Hurt Aoba Johsai Hours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa Tooru’s Knee Injury, Very Minor, a bit of angst in there though?, can be read as platonic or romantic, well sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nishinaka
Summary: Aoba Johsai is losing, Karasuno’s at set point, and Oikawa goes too far.Formerly titled Nothing To Gain, Everything to Lose!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hurt Aoba Johsai Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818316
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Take Me To The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature due to a lot of language, so do be mindful of that when reading!
> 
> Edited: June 18th, 2020 at 14:56

23-24, set 3, and in favor of Karasuno.

Oikawa was about to lose to the team he hated the most, but he couldn’t do anything but stare as Sugawara served the ball.

He knew this wasn’t going to be a good serve. He knew it would break their formation.

Surely enough, it flew straight to the front where Iwaizumi was waiting. He had guessed right.

Now all they had to do was take this point. The one point that could give him another chance to beat Ushiwaka. But of course Karasuno wasn’t letting up either.

Oikawa watched as Kyoutani spiked the ball right into the bald one’s face. As much as he wanted to laugh at the image, the ball was still in play. 

Meaning they haven’t won yet. 

Oikawa looked up just in time to see Hanamaki receive the ace’s spike. He would have to praise him later for that, and Maki would have a field day at the sentiment. But for now, all he could focus on was the stray ball flying towards the side of the court. His chance to turn this game around. 

He knew what he had to do. He knew he might not make it, but none of that mattered as he chased after the ball as fast as he could. He jumped into the ball’s path, turning to face the court.

“Iwa-chan!”

He pointed to Iwaizumi and somehow set the ball, high and close to the net, just as Iwa liked it.

He caught a small glimpse of Iwaizumi spike the ball before he crashed into the table, pain lancing it’s way up his spine. He groaned in pain, but couldn’t give up. He felt his ribs pound against his skin, but he quickly sat up and prepared to run, only to fall on his injured knee. 

White, hot, blinding pain tore its way through his leg. He could feel a searing tear, and it wasn’t pleasant. But he couldn’t stop. He had to get to the court. 

He came back to his senses just in time to see Karasuno's captain receive the ball, though he couldn’t tell if it was with his face or his hands. 

_Why won’t the ball hit the ground?!_

He could barely feel any pain over the overwhelming anger. The need to win was as the need to eat. He was hungry for the win, and he would stop at nothing to get it. 

He didn’t even see who received the ball flying past the foul line on their side. All he could see was the blue and yellow ball soaring in the air towards him. 

Or rather their dumbass ace, who hit it from the back. (i didn’t even notice that until editing lmao but ahahah he hit it from the back 😳) The same anger from before washed over him when he saw their (Aoba Johsai’s) libero hit it right into the net.

_Fuck! Fuck_ _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! We can’t lose like this! I won’t let it happen!_

He practically laughed in relief as Kyoutani hit the ball with his left hand. Mad Dog might’ve been a hindrance in the first set, but holy shit was Oikawa thankful to have such a strong asset on his team.

The play seemed to be going on forever. Kageyama slammed the ball into Kindaichi’s waiting block, only to have it slam into Mr. Pleasant’s face, which to be honest, he did kind of laugh at. But then he heard the little orange prick yell for the set, and he immediately looked up. He was ready for this ball, he could receive it.

He saw Karasuno’s number 10 look to where the space behind the blockers was. He inched his way to the spot as carrot top slammed it into the blockers. Oikawa knew where the ball was headed. If he could just reach-

The ball slammed on his wrist the wrong way. He knew it was going to bounce off the wrong direction, but he couldn’t do anything as pain tore through his knee. Everyone watched in shock as the ball rolled onto the floor, stopping near the wall, and Oikawa couldn’t breathe. He was mad and he was in pain. He knew Iwaizumi and everyone else could see his anguish. But all he could do was collapse to the ground with a grunt of pain, calling out.

”Iwa-!”

The ace’s head whipped around to see Oikawa fall to the floor. His torso burned with pain as he hit the ground, and his knee felt like it was splitting from his body. 

“Oi, Shittykawa! Are you alright?” His voice was threaded with concern as he looked over the fallen setter.

”I- My knee-“ Oikawa sat up and felt a jolt of pain, a quick little pang of fire that caused his body to seize up. Iwaizumi rolled up Oikawa’s shorts, only to see a sight he wished he hadn’t.

”Oi, Shittykawa- Your knee is out of place.”

He slammed his torso back on the court when Iwa touched his leg. He cried out as everyone else crowded around, including some Karasuno team members. Hajime turned to coach.

”Oikawa’s hurt! We need help!”

The coaches ran up to the scene. Karasuno’s coach with the glasses was already sprinting out the door to get medical attention. Seijoh’s head coach ordered everyone to back away, although Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi’s hand with a whimper. 

Eventually, his contact with a Iwaizumi broke when the medics carried him away on a stretcher, everyone from both teams dead silent. He could only watch as Iwaizumi collapsed to the ground sobbing, as did some other team members. Soon, all he could see was black.

* * *

He couldn’t open his eyes. All he could do was sit around while playing a guessing game with people’s voices. He thought he even heard some Karasuno people walk in, even if it was brief. Then he heard a voice he recognized all to well.

Iwaizumi Hajime. His Iwa-chan.

He wanted his eyes to open. He wanted to greet his childhood friend. But all he could see was the bright red tint of light against his closed eyelids. He was about to try and speak, but Iwa got to it first.

“Hey, Tooru.”

No nicknames, no snotty remarks or shitty puns. He hated the formality. He did his best to croak our a reply;

“I’a-ch’n?”

It was a bit butchered, but it was the best he could with a raw throat. He heard Iwaizumi gasp.

“Oikawa! You’re awake! I’ll call in your parents or-“

“Iwa-chan. Stay,” he managed to say before his eyes finally shot open.

Iwaizumi looked like a mess. He was still wearing his jersey and his eyes were red. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was crying or if he was just tired. He figured both.

Iwaizumi was staring back at him with shock. He stood there for a few minutes before speaking up.

“You look like shit, ‘Kawa.”

“Eh?! What’s with the vulgar language Iwa-chan?”

“That’s what you get for pushing yourself too hard dumbass.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh, mostly in relief. Relief that it wasn’t awkward between them, relief that he was okay. But he couldn’t help but grow more and more tense as he got his bearings on his surroundings. He knew something was wrong by the way Iwaizumi was avoiding any contact.

“So, whats wrong with me?”

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, not expecting the sudden change in topic. He thought before speaking once again.

“Well, your knee was dislocated, which caused a tear in one of the ligaments. The doctor said it’ll take a good 6-8 weeks to get that healed up. Let me see.. you also fractured a rib and bruised some others from hitting that table, too. You’re lucky it’s not as bad as we thought. You might even get to play in our last practice game in the spring.”

He couldn’t believe his ears. He knew they didn’t make it to nationals, but he wanted to play another game that counts. That means he’d miss any opportunity to go against Karasuno’s bastard of a captain, Sawamura or whatever his name was.

“So... no more volleyball this year?”

“Did you hear anything I said dumbass?! I said you still have the last practice game!”

“But what about the Training Camp?”

Iwaizumi went silent at that.

“We...we weren’t invited, Tooru. Nobody from Seijoh was. Only the people who make it to the finals and higher get to go. Or at least that’s what I heard.”

“Well, that’s a pretty fucked up way to end the year, isn't it Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi nodded before standing up.

“Hanamaki just texted me. He and the team are outside if you want to see them.”

“Let them in, Iwa.”

Iwaizumi stood up, but faltered before the door.

“I- I’m sorry I let us lose.” He looked down, his hand slowly falling to his side rather than the door handle.

“It’s not your fault, Hajime. I’m the one who fucked up the last receive.”

“But I’m the ace, Tooru! I’m supposed to get through their blockers, and in the end, I couldn’t! The ace isn’t supposed to be a shitty third year who can’t even hold their own, Kawa. I needed you, out there. I fuckin hate that feeling! I’m supposed to show everyone what we’re made of!”

Oikawa couldn’t wrap his head around this. If his best friend wasn’t about to cry in front of him, that statement would’ve boost his ego big time. But he couldn’t help but realize that was false.

“Iwa-chan. You don’t need me. You’re the perfect person for the ace position, with or without me there. Sure we lost to those Karasuno guys, but that doesn’t make you bad. That just means they were better at keeping the ball on the air. In the end, we did our best. And that’s what matters.”

Iwaizumi wiped away at the tears that were falling uncontrollably. Oikawa sat up and swung his legs out of the bed before hopping over to Iwaizumi. He crushed him in a hug, ignoring the throb of his ribs. Iwaizumi quickly returned the hug, burying his face into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Oikawa just stood there, hugging him as he cried into his shoulder.

Eventually Iwaizumi calmed down, settling with sniffles and sighs. Oikawa eases himself to sit on the edge of the bed and dragged Iwaizumi to sit beside him.

“You know what, Iwaizumi? I think we’re leaving Seijoh in good hands, wouldn't you agree?”

“I think it’ll be about the same. I’m sure they can find a setter better than you.”

“Hey! Iwa-channnnn, that’s rude!”

“That’s what you get for being such a shitty setter.”

To anyone else, the comment might’ve seemed rude, and maybe it did sting his pride a bit. But as long as Oikawa saw a smile on Iwaizumi’s face, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you thought! This is my first fanfiction so I’m really excited to see how it goes!


End file.
